Many students do not perform well on standardized tests. While coaching for taking standardized tests such as the SAT and ACT may be available, students typically do not learn effective techniques for reading material associated with these tests. This may cause students to view standardized reading tests as hostile, rather than user-friendly. As a result, students may become overwhelmed and may allow fear and anxiety to affect their performance resulting in poor scoring. Consequently, known techniques for teaching test-taking may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.